


No Use in Lying

by PinkYyeo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkYyeo/pseuds/PinkYyeo
Summary: Spilled coffee and white shirts are all it took to get them together. Two different worlds clashing together.OrKibum never imagined his day would end up like that, not that he could complain, there was no use in lying after all.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Use in Lying

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. This is my 1st complete and published fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it might not be the best.
> 
> Love, Cherry! <3

There would be no use in lying, this wasn’t at all how Kibum thought his afternoon would go. How had he ended up in this situation again? Oh yeah, he was just entering the subway car when someone pushed him and he ended up with coffee spilled all over his brand-new shirt. His brand-new white shirt, might he add.

Kibum liked to think of himself as the average joe, leading a normal life, in a standard metropolis. Wake up, go to work, sleep. repeat. Now his perfectly normal life was crashing down on him with the single pull of a man whom he didn’t even catch the face of, sketchy.

“Now hold on a second,” Kibum pulled his arm away from the stranger’s grasp, “first you spill coffee all over my shirt and now you pull me off the train? Who the fuck even are you?”  
“My bad, in my head I had already apologized and explained myself,” the man behind the mask chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah, you didn’t say anything,” Kibum said, still clearly annoyed at the taller male.  
“Was gonna offer you a new shirt,” the man paused, “that is if you don’t want to keep walking around in a coffee-stained shirt.”  
“Weirdo,” Kibum huffed, “tell me your name first, will ya?”  
“I’m Minho,” the man, or Minho I guess you could say, extended his hand forward for a handshake, “Choi Minho.”  
“Well ok there double o seven, I’m Kibum.” Kibum snatched Minho’s hand towards his own, “Fine, I’ll go, but be warned, the only reason I’m going with you is that this shirt feels extremely sticky. I will make this an insufferable journey for you.”  
“Wait wait, pause. No last name?” Minho asked, earning a laugh from the shorter as the two began to walk towards the parking lot.  
“Not for you, no.”  
“Ok, rude!” The taller laughed.  
A comfortable silence fell between them as Minho guided both of them towards a black Lamborghini.  
“This?” Kibum turned to Minho wide-eyed, “This is your car?”  
“Yeah,” Minho said, getting into the car, taking his black mask off, and Kibum couldn’t lie, this man was gorgeous! Kibum got in the car after the slight distraction.  
“Holy shit dude. Just what the fuck do you do?”  
“What? Have you never heard of me?” Minho shot the shorter a smile while maneuvering the car out of its parking spot, “Google my name, won’t you?”

Kibum didn’t bother replying, simply pulling his phone out as he typed away in the search engine, giving Minho the side-eye. He hovered over the search button scared of the answers he might find. Oh God, What if this man was a serial killer or something? Talking himself out of the nervousness he pressed the button.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kibum couldn’t believe his eyes, “A fucking rapper,” he said. Choi Minho was a fucking rapper and a huge one at that.  
“You good there?” Minho inquired teasingly.  
“Shut up,” Kibum said as he continued scrolling through the result page, clicking in a stage video, Dynamite it said. Big mistake. From the moment it started to the second it ended Kibum couldn’t form coherent thoughts. As soon as he looked back up at Minho, he noticed the air he hadn’t been breathing.

“What the actual fuck are you so hot for?” Kibum said, taking a deep breath and mentally slapping himself for not biting his tongue. He hoped that Minho didn’t hear him. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Now you’re just acting like one of my fangirls,” Minho laughed once again, and God did it sound like heaven to Kibum. If this man wasn’t already attractive before he certainly was now. If only looks could kill.

Soon enough they had reached their destination, and oh, was Kibum, not prepared. Their destination: Fendi.  
“Oh, hell nah,” Kibum glared at Minho. Pretty. “I can’t accept this! why can’t we just go to Walmart or something?”  
“Too famous, might be attacked,” Minho said smugly.  
He’s got to be kidding me, Kibum thought to himself.  
“Fine, cocky-ass motherfucker,” Kibum rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me?” Minho gasped, fake hurt.

Upon exiting the car, Kibum could feel the cool march breeze that gently blew against his skin on that particular afternoon as they headed to the luxury brand store, both their hands just barely brushing.

“You ok there? You’re a bit pale,” Minho asks once again, genuine concern lacing his voice.  
“A lot to process in a short amount of time, that’s all,” Kibum replies, expressionless.  
“You’ll be fine,” Said Minho, opening the door for the shorter.  
“Do you know what size you wear?”  
“I don’t know if sizing works differently to us mere peasants, so I’m not sure,” Kibum said snippily. Minho laughed as he reached his hand for Kibum’s sides, the latter stopping cold in his tracks.  
“W-What are you doing?” Kibum squeaked.  
“Just checking sizes, cutie.”

Kibum blushed at the nickname, hoping the deep red tint that colored his cheeks would subside before anyone really noticed, especially Minho. The latter turned to the store clerk informing her of the color and size of the shirt. Meanwhile, Kibum was left there, in his own little world, staring into space. That was until a certain someone hits him smack-dab in the face with a shirt. Wonder who that could be.

“Totally uncalled for,” Kibum snapped back to reality, snatching the shirt from the taller male.  
“Go try it on,” Minho ushered Kibum, pointing towards the fitting room.

Kibum Grumbled as he walked away, rolling his eyes once again so far back he could’ve sworn he saw his own brain. He quickly changed into the clean shirt, unaware of the fact that Minho had already purchased the item.

“You done in there?” Came along with the soft knocks on the fitting room door.  
“Yeah,” Kibum said quietly, slowly opening the door. Minho paused, arms crossed in front of him. Is something wrong?  
“Wow, so handsome, except,” Minho uncrossed his arms and reached his arms around Kibum’s neck, “You forgot to adjust the back of your collar, silly.”

Minho’s hand movements slowed down, his smile fading. Time stood still, not a single sound was heard. Kibum’s eyes trailed from the taller’s eyes to his nose, cheekbones and finally landed on his lips, and in a blink of an eye, Kibum’s lips were on Minho’s and it’s as if a hundred billion fireworks shoot around them.

“Oh my God,” Kibum pulled away in panic, “I’m so sorry, I wasn't thinking and Oh my God this is so wrong! I mean you’re an idol and-”  
“Shut up,”  
“What?”  
“I said,” Minho inched closer, “Shut up,”

Suddenly all the space between the both of them was gone as a pair of lips landed on top of his, like a piece of a puzzle fitting right into its designated spot, and the world stopped turning.  
There would be no use in lying, this wasn’t at all how Kibum thought his day would go. He didn’t think he’d end up here, in Minho’s arms, kissing him, yet here he was, doing so. How had he ended up in this situation again? At the moment he couldn’t quite recall, but that didn’t matter and he wasn’t about to complain, he thought to himself as he smiled into the kiss.

"Kim," Key said parting from the kiss.  
"What?"  
"My last name, Kim," Kibum laughed breathlessly.  
"Kim Kibum" Minho hummed, "I'd like it best of it were "Choi Kibum, but baby steps right?"  
And alas, Kibum's world was finally complete.


End file.
